iLost Track
by RAMonster
Summary: After college Freddy loses track of his friends, what will happen when old friends and old feelings start to reemerge. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and A/N: I do not own iCarly, also please give me lots a reviews cause I have no idea where this story is going, should be fun! **

**Freddie's POV**

After college I kind of lost track of Sam and Carly, I joined the FBI's Cyber Crimes division. I was still based out of Seattle, infact I still lived in the same building. Fourteen A was my apartment number, I did a good portion of my work from home, and only occasionally ventured out. I was busily tapping away at the keys on my computer when my phone rang. I pushed back from my desk in my rolling desk chair. Grabbing the phone I yawned, I hadn't realized how late it was.

"Hello, Freddie Benson." I said as I stood from my chair and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I twisted off the white cap and took a drink before the voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Freddie?" I recognized the girly voice of Carly Shay, "We are in town, we wondered what you were doing tonight. You should come out with us."

I thought about it a minute, it was a Friday and to tell the truth I hadn't been out in a long time. My work could wait until later, I took another drink adding a bit of a dramatic pause to my answer. "Sounds good, where and when?"

She told me when and where and I hung up, finished my water and threw the bottle away and rummaged through the refrigerator again. This time I pulled out two cans, Sugar Free Black Cow, an energy drink I personally thought was disgusting, but I needed the pick me up. Leaving them on the counter I went and took a shower.

Looking down at my dark jeans and black button down shirt, I grabbed my pistol and badge from the bedside table. Hiding them both underneath my untucked shirt and black leather jacket, I downed the two energy drinks. Powering down my computer and grabbing my keys I closed and locked the door to my apartment, taking the long elevator ride down to the lobby. The desk was empty and I was glad for it, I wasn't in the mood to hear Lewbert's shrieking.

My bike was sitting infront of the building, since my mother no longer tried so hard to control my life, I bought my motorcycle. Pulling on my helmet I climbed on. Making sure everything was hidden and secure, mainly my badge and gun, I turned the key and revved the engine for a second before I rolled out of the parking lot.

I was supposed to meet Carly and her boyfriend Gibby at a dance club, called Forgiven, I had been there enough times for the bouncer to recognize me, usually when Spencer and Veronica dragged me out or when a client wanted to go.

I stopped infront of the club, luckily I could park my bike right in front. Turning the key I locked my wheel and stepped off. Taking my helmet and locking it onto the bike I slid my keys into my pocket. Carly and Gibby were waiting, they both looked different, older. Gibby was skinny, well skinnier, with that same goofy grin. Carly smiled and waved at me.

I walked over to them and smiled, I still felt kinda awkward around them, I used to have a huge crush on Carly, but I gave up on that halfway through high school. I half hugged Carly and shook Gibby's hand firmly.

"Hey guys, why ya'll waiting out here?" I motioned for them to step outta line and follow me. The bouncer recognized me and motioned me forward.

"You working tonight?"

"Always Bernie, always" the obsurdly muscled guy nodded and motioned us past. I did a little side work that usually got me into these places without a hassle. I know where your mind is, and no I am not a pimp or an escort. I did some bodyguard work, mostly rich people and high level executives, kept me from getting bored or fat behind a computer screen.

"So what brings you all back to Seattle?" I asked, sitting across from Carly and Gibby.

"You didn't know? Sam's getting married." Gibby said, Carly poked him in the side and he grunted a little bit. "Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, good for her." I tried to sound happy, but before I lost contact with Sam, I told her I loved her, let's just say her reaction was not what I hoped for. "Good for her" I repeated, trying to sound sure of my answer.

Now I wanted to drink, but I couldn't. When I was armed I wasn't allowed, I was now kicking myself as I sipped my cranberry juice and club soda. It looked alcoholic, and the appearance was all I needed normally.

"So what have you been up to Freddie?" Carly tried to change the subject.

"Oh you know, catching cyber terrorists and pedophiles, all in a day's work." I laughed a little bit. "How about you?"

"I started my fashion line, and Gibby is acting as my manager right now" I nodded, I knew Carly was a popular actress now. She started her clothing line a couple months ago, and as far as I could tell it was doing well.

My brown eyes floated lazily, scanning the crowd, a habit I developed from guarding people. I felt like I got punched in the gut when I saw the familiar face and blond curls coming through the door. My eyes found Carly again and she gave me an apologetic look, then started to stare at the table.

I inhaled and exhaled sharply, I caught Gibby's eye and he motioned me to the bar. We stood and walked away just in time for the girl's reunion. I noticed that neither of us were drinking, but we ordered another cranberry and club soda for me and orange juice for him. Both had implications of alcohol, but neither did, we had both attended an executive protection seminar before we graduated college. I know he did it so that he could protect Carly, I did it just because he did.

"This is too awkward Gibs, I mean I told her I loved her, and she laughed at me and walked off. You know what that does." I said the last as more of a statement, he had his share of lady issues of the years, I didn't need to remind him. "I haven't had a relationship for," I counted in my head, " Four years, something like that." Gibby nodded, grabbing another glass of whatever Carly had been drinking, champagne I think. We walked back over to the table, I finished my juice and set the glass on the table. I caught Carly's eye and she nodded. Sam who was sitting across from Carly looked up, she looked almost shocked to see me. She was wearing a red dress that looked fantastic on her, her bright blue eyes never leaving my face. Then a man approached on the opposite side and kissed her cheek. He straightened up, "Take a picture buddy, it'll last longer" He placed his hand possessively on Sam's shoulder and I set my jaw.

"It's good to see you Carly, Gibs, come by sometime. Spencer knows where I live, I have to leave before I find a reason to kill someone."

"Is that a threat?" The guy actually got into my face, I stared straight into his blue eyes. "If I wanted to threaten you I would have aimed a comment at you, but since I wasn't talking to you, I suggest you back up." Gibby stood up and pulled the guy back, his name was Brett or something I hated equally as much. Without another word I turned and walked out of the club without looking back. I almost jumped on my bike and barely took the time to undo my helmet and put it on before I revved the engine and laid down a short strip as I accelerated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own iCarly, although Dan if you read this and like it, please feel free to use it. Just mention me in the credits or something. Also, I am starting to like Cibby, he's sweet and goofy. I would think Carly wouldn't be so shallow and actually look beyond physical appearance. **

**Carly POV**

During that whole situation where Freddie had almost killed Brad I finished the champagne Gibby had brought. The boys went to the bar and I was left alone with Sam.

"Was that Freddie?" I nodded and noted her lack of some insulting nickname. "Why did he leave so quickly?"

"Really? You don't know why?" I was a little tipsy so the words I would normally have held back spilled out in a word vomit flood. "You spurn him after he's known you for so many years, then the next time he sees you your fiancé insults him and gets in his face. Brad is lucky not to be carted out of here in an ambulance."

I took a deep breath as I heard the shriek of the back wheel of Freddie's motorcycle on the pavement, this was going to be a rough situation. I can't believe she didn't send him an e-mail or something. I mean we are all still friends, she could have told him she was getting married.

The boys came back and I was glad for the break in the awkward, Gibby handed me another champagne. I think he planned on carrying me out of here, and I noticed Gibby's third orange juice, and the tray Brad carried.

I made note of the tray for a simple reason, it held two beers and about five shots. I sighed again, it seemed my best friend changed a lot over our years apart.

"So how's your new album coming Sam?" I tried to change the subject, praying silently that everyone would get off the other subject.

"Who was that a**hole?" Brad said after he downed all five of the shots of various alcohols.

"That was our **friend **Freddie." I said rather curtly, wanting to bite his head off for calling Freddie that. I was used to name calling, but that stepped a little over the line of friendship.

"What a loser." Brad said as he sat back with one of the beers.

Sam had taken the other beer and was staring at it, and turning the bottle in her fingers so that it swung like a pendulum. Normal Sam would have jumped at the opportunity to call Freddie every kind of name she could think of, but somehow this Sam was different. She actually looked upset that Freddie had left, I knew some things happened between them shortly before Freddie left Seattle to join the FBI, but what they were, neither had ever shared with me.

I stood half mumbled something about the ladies room and grabbed Sam and dragged her with me. She didn't really object as she set the beer down and followed me.

We got to the ladies room and I had to sit down to keep my head from swimming. Sam sat next to me on the couch that they kept in here, I assume for this very reason. "What is wrong with you?" I said quite blatantly

"I was a stupid, stupid pregnant girl." She said in a low whisper that I had to put my ear next to her to hear. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob, I hadn't seen Sam cry many times. This was like no other, "We were kinda drunk, me and Freddie, it was before we graduated. A few weeks before he said he loved me, I was scared, you know my home situation." I nodded, I knew where this conversation was going, so that was the real reason Sam didn't come to my birthday that year, she didn't want to explain her pregnant belly.

I wrapped my arms around her and she continued to cry, I think she started to cry more actually. 'I'm sorry." I whispered, now feeling a little bad for my accusatory tone. She shook her head, blonde curls bouncing.

I sighed and prayed silently that Freddie would be okay, he was such a tender hearted guy, always like another brother.

I had waited for Freddie to confess he loved Sam from high school through college, and when he finally did her reaction was not one I would have wanted to see either. Being her best friend I knew she was scared of the feelings she had for Freddie, now I wished everything had turned out differently.

A heavy knock on the door stunned us both out of our individual thought processes. I wished I could read her mind, know what she was thinking right now. "Sam! It's time to go, hurry up!" His words were slurred horribly. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand, "Thanks Carly" she whispered as she stood and inspected herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all red and puffy, but I don't think she cared much because she headed for the door.

I left the bathroom after a few more minutes and met with Gibby at our table, "Let's go sweetie." He smiled and nodded. Hooking my arm with his to steady me, when we managed to get outside the wash of red and blue lights outside had me curious. Two cop cars blocked in a luxury car that could only be Brad's. They had him pulled out of the car and splayed on the hood of it, Sam was standing off to the side, stone faced, unlike I had seen her moments ago.

The valet went to pull the car around and I noticed Gibby wave, I turned in the direction, wondering who he might be waving to. It was then I saw a small wave back, then the guy in the black leather jacket on the motorcycle accelerated down the street.

It was hard to believe Freddie had pegged this guy so thoroughly in the span of about 90 seconds he met him. He knew he would get drunk, and then try to drive, the FBI had changed Freddie for the better. I motioned Sam over and surprisingly she joined us.

"You want a ride to your hotel?" I said as Gibby's car emerged from the valet lot, it came to a stop in front of us.

"Sound's good" Sam said. Gibby opened the door for her, and after she climbed in walked me around the car and opened my door as well. I kissed his cheek before slipping into the seat.

I turned around in my seat to see Sam smiling as the motorcycle passed our car doing a wheelie; he had obviously turned around and went back past us to go to his apartment. I turned back to face the front, I was gonna say something, but after I saw that rare smile, I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Freddie's POV**

When I finally got back to my apartment I slammed the door shut and chucked my keys across the living room and into the kitchen. I heard them skitter underneath the fridge and I mentally swore. I didn't move to retrieve them though; I just stood in-front of my desk, staring at the two posters on the wall behind it. Both were advertising Sam's new album release, yes she had a record deal, and no I wasn't blinded by my love for her, I actually like her music. I was tempted to rip the two posters off the wall and throw them into the trashcan, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Instead I powered up my computer and removed my leather jacket, hanging it on a hook by the door and locking the door. I went into my bathroom, I needed a shower, something to calm my nerves. I held out my hand and realized it was shaking, so two Black Cows were a bad thing. I started the shower and unbuttoned my shirt, walking back out to my computer I typed my password into the window and my desktop popped up. Okay, maybe I was a little stuck on her, my password was SamLUVSham and the desktop is a picture of Sam, Carly, and me from Webicon. Looking at Sam made me happy, made me forget that my job exposed me to the worst type of criminals. It kept me human.

I started up some music and removed my shirt, heading back into the shower. I steamed thoroughly in the shower, I felt a bit like a crab when I was done. Walking back into the kitchen with a fluffy green towel wrapped around my waist, I knelt and pulled my keys from under the fridge and laid them on the kitchen table.

I checked my watch, 0325, the incident earlier just confirmed the suspicion I had a long time ago, 'Nothing good happens after 2 a.m.'

I went to my room, then reemerged wearing a pair of cotton pajama pants. I couldn't very well go to sleep now, I couldn't continue my work either, even pedophiles need to sleep sometime, and the one I was trying to catch had logged off awhile before I left for the club. My job is a little sick, but rewarding when I get to testify in court against these wackos.

My bosses didn't really like that I worked from home, even though all the logs from my computer went straight to my work computer, just because I'm a genius like that. They couldn't stop me though because my productivity was higher than anyone else in my division, throughout the country, not just the Seattle area. No one caught more baddies than me.

I went to the couch and collapsed into it, Saturday morning, I groaned at the thought of another boring weekend. I silently prayed for an EP(Executive Protection) job and faded into sleep and a fitful dream.

I often dreamed of the night I had shared with Sam. I mean we spent many nights together, but never in this sense. We had a few drinks to celebrate the end of finals, I know what people would think we were not drunk; but suffice it to say we didn't stay up all night talking about fried chicken. I thought my life was complete when I woke up to the mass of blonde curls that was splayed out over the deep navy of my pillowcases. I watched her sleep for several hours before I fell asleep again. When I finally awoke she was gone, this is usually where my nightmare started, where I tried to search for her, but she was just gone, nowhere to be found. I felt that horrible empty feeling when a ring whispered through my subconscious, and I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I stood on shaky legs from the couch, I was hungry, tired and it was only 8 am. 'Today is gonna suck' I thought as I started to make a pot of coffee. My house phone rang, I looked around for it, finally finding it inside the refrigerator.

"Hello? Freddie Benson" I said, my voice thick with sleep.

"Freddie? It's Grace" Grace was my contact at the agency that hired me out." Are you okay? I tried calling earlier."

"I'm fine, nightmare. What's up Grace?" I anxiously watched the coffee pot prepare the life giving brew. I swear if I ran out of coffee or Black Cow I would fall asleep and sleep for a week.

"I got a job for you, secretive musician type, you up for it?"

"Of course, just tell me when and where."

She gave me the info, it was a hotel address, I recognized that much. Not strange, most famous people that came to Seattle weren't from here so he would probably end up playing tour guide and bodyguard.

I went and showered, for the fourth time in the past two days. I was starting to wonder what my water bill for this month would look like if it wasn't included in my rent. I was hoping this would not be like my last two jobs for secretive musicians. One I was stabbed, the second I was shot, not exactly my idea of a good way to spend my day.

I dressed up a little bit, black pinstripe suit with a black shirt and tie. Most famous people didn't like their bodyguard to be in a photo with them wearing a penny tee and jeans. I grabbed my badge and gun again and hid them underneath my suit coat. A pair of black sunglasses finished the look and I left my apartment. Meeting Spencer in the elevator on my way to the parking garage, he looked the part of his artistic self. Disheveled and wild eyed, that's what I loved about Spencer though.

"'Sup Spence" I said as I leaned against the back of the elevator.

"Freddo! How you doing?" He cooed, seemingly concerned.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll be alright, I assume you spoke to Carly"

"Yeah, she called this morning; she sounded like she was still tipsy." I laughed a little bit, it was good to hear myself laugh, even if I didn't believe it was a truly happy laugh.

"She's a lightweight, you know that"

I said goodbye to Spencer and went to the parking garage, as much as I loved my bike, my real pride and joy was my car. I walked up to the car and the door unlocked automatically. I sat in the driver's seat and pushed the engine start button.

I drove slowly to the indicated address, the hotel was high end, so it was an accomplished secretive musician. I found the right room and knocked, stepping to the side a bit, I waited as the door opened slowly to reveal….a little girl?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own iCarly or 300, I hope you enjoyed my story, review, review, review Please :D**

**Sam's POV**

I smiled to myself as I sat at the breakfast table, Carly had given me the idea to "hire" Freddie, otherwise he would never have responded to my calls. When the knock sounded on the door I hoped Rosa, the nanny/housekeeper/cook would answer the door. No such luck, I sighed as four year old Caroline opened the door and called out, "Mommy, it's the nub in the pictures! Hi !"

Rosa an older Hispanic woman rushed over and scooped up the kid and carried her off, "So sorry, come in Senor Benson"

I looked over at Freddie and my heart skipped a beat, he was dressed to impress, so different than in high school when his mom forced him to wear those terrible shirts. I stood up slowly, "I asked her not to call you that, she does know your name."

Freddie shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I'm used to it Sam, you called me just as much"

I offered him a seat and he slowly sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and pressing his palms together, but before he could ask the question I knew was on the tip of his tongue, Caroline was patting his leg. He looked at her, with her brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Mr. Freddie, are you mad at my Mommy?" Suddenly Freddie lifted Caroline to sit on his leg.

"No Sweetie, your mommy and I just have a few things we need to talk about." Freddie said it in the sweetest voice imaginable. Then my little Carly did something she never did with any of the guys I dated, she stretched upwards and kissed Freddie's cheek, then jumped down and ran off to play.

He sat back in his chair with a sigh, "Why am I here Sam?" I heard him say something, but I was too busy reminiscing over the guys I tried to replace Freddie with, none could measure up, none were as sweet and caring, none could get my...I mean… our daughter to open up in less than 3 minutes let alone at all. I must have been staring into space because Freddie cleared his throat.

"Sam, why am I here?" He repeated.

"Because I hired you, by the way, you are very expensive." I saw Freddie smirk and stare at the floor.

"You paid for the best." I had to chuckle a bit,

"Of course, I knew that."

He gave me a look that pierced my heart, as if to say 'then why did you run away from me?' At the moment I could not think of anything to say, so I just blurted it all out, the whole story.

"I was scared, mostly because I didn't know if I could love you like you loved me. There isn't a handbook on learning how to love, trust me I checked. Caroline changed me, I love her with all my heart and soul, just like I still love her Daddy, but I was scared he didn't love me back. Until I saw that look in your eyes last night."

I saw Freddie look to the little girl who had moved her coloring project right next to him. I never told her who her father was, I always showed her pictures of Freddie, so I assume she understands him to be an important person to me.

Freddie's brown eyes lit with understanding suddenly. Then the light faded as he started to think again, "What about Brad?"

"I broke it off this morning when he called for me to bail him out of jail. How do you think I paid your fee?" I held up my left hand, showing off the lack of the expensive engagement ring I had worn last night. "Freddie, please just give me a second chance."

He smiled, "Just because you said my name I'll think about it." I knew he was joking of course, if I knew anything about Freddie it was that he was persistent, I could almost guarantee he still loved me. I heard a knock at the door, then the splintering of wood.

In the time it took Brad to stumble through the entry way Freddie had tipped his chair purposely backward and rolled to his feet. He came up with a pistol about three inches from Brad's nose.

I had noticed Freddie waited until Caroline was safely in my arms before he tempted his stunt. Shifting to his right he placed his body between me and Brad.

"Back up" I heard in probably the most controlled voice I thought possible. Brad complied as Freddie pushed him toward the splintered door frame. If I had blinked I would have missed the Spartan kick into Brad's chest that sent him into the wall across the hall. I call it a Spartan kick because I saw it in a movie about the 300 Spartans, the ones that held off the entire Persian Empire, see history can be interesting when it involves violence.

"Call 911" I heard Freddie say, but Rosa was already in the process of speaking to the operator in hurried Spanish.

"Why didn't you tell me Sam? I mean even if you didn't want anything to do with me, you could have gotten Carly to tell me, or sent an e-mail, a letter, something." Freddie still watched Brad, his gun pointed into his face. I saw him reach under his suit jacket and pull out a wallet. "I mean we had a daughter Sam. I would have loved to at least known about her, I feel like I missed so much."

"I'm sorry about that Freddie, but I didn't know how to tell you, I must have started e-mails every day for months, but that is not exactly a good way to start a conversation. 'Hi, how are you, I'm having your baby.'"

I heard him chuckle, then the police were there, shouting for him to drop his weapon. He flashed something shiny inside the black wallet and held his pistol limply. One of the officers came forward and took the weapon. They checked whatever was in the wallet and handed his gun back to him.

"He knocked on the door, I was inside with my girlfriend and our daughter, then the door shattered. I held him at gunpoint, I might have kicked him too, we struggled for a minute."

I saw Freddie holster his weapon as one of the police officers hauled Brad to his feet, "Very good Special Agent Benson, we'll handle him from here."

"Thank you," I heard him say and he turned and stepped over the ruined scraps of wooden door frame. I couldn't hold Carly back any more, she ran over to him and hugged his leg with all her might. He smiled and knelt, picking her up.

"I knew you were my Daddy" Caroline half whispered through a stream of tears.

"Oh yeah? How did you know?" Freddie smiled and kissed her forehead, wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Auntie Carly told me last night"

Freddie just smiled and I walked over to him, this was my family, what it should have been all along even though I was too afraid to see it. I pressed into his chest and encircled his torso with my arms, ensnaring little Caroline as well. Stretching upwards I kissed his lips and he smiled, "You called me your girlfriend." I couldn't stop the warm glow that I was sure caused my face to be a bright pink.

"I lost track of you once Sam, never again."

"Really really?" I asked in one of those silly teen sayings we found funny all those years ago.

"Always always" He responded, and finally our family was whole.


End file.
